


Going to California

by Allegra_Soleil



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, blasphemous smut, thats GOTTA be a tag here, you not fooling anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: He didn't know it could be like this. He had fooled around with girls in his car before, of course. And behind the bleachers, but it had always been rushed, under the shadows... Never like this.
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Reader, Arvin Russell/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Going to California

He didn't know it could be like this. He had fooled around with girls in his car before, of course. And behind the bleachers, but it had always been rushed, under the shadows, inevitably followed by the shame and that damn guilt that seemed to stick to him like gum to a shoe. 

It had never been this unhurried, this wild. This  _ free _ , in the middle of an open field, under the silver moonlight. 

Under  _ you _ .

He was a little wary at first of hopping into your van when you and your friends had pulled up next to him on the highway, he knew grandma Emma wouldn't approve. He knew what she would have said if she saw your colorful clothes, your too long hair, your naked legs and bare feet. If she saw your friends' hairy faces, the little cigarettes you passed around that sure as hell didn't smell like tobacco: Wilder than june bugs on strings, the bunch of you. Y'all weren't fearful of god, you weren't good christians. You weren't children of the Lord.

But the aching in his feet had been matching the one in his heart, as the dark grey skies fell open to release the wrath of god over the earth, and he was cold and oh so tired, he had said yes, without even asking where you were going first. 

You had books with you, but none was the holy one. You had a guitar, but you didn't play sunday hymns with it. And whenever you sang, it was never about God's word. Nevertheless, he had found religion in your lips, absolution between your legs, a love worth worshipping in the altar of your hips. 

"Arvin" You sighed. No one had ever said his name like that, like a secret, like a prayer. As if it was you the one on your knees for him instead of the other way around. 

Well, you were currently on your knees for him, he supposed, but he was still beneath you, right where he belonged, as you rode him gently, leisurely. 

"What d'ya need, pretty girl?" 

"You… I need you"

Arvin understood right away, because he needed you too. He sat up, wrapping you in his arms, holding you close, every inch of your skin against him feeling like heaven, as you kept rocking your hips against his. This was paradise, your fingers in his hair, your soft kisses on his eyelids, his cheeks, his jaw, everywhere you could reach. He captured your lips, sweet as peaches, with his own, devouring your moans as he started bucking up his pelvis to meet yours, to bury himself deeper and deeper in your amazing grace, getting higher and higher, until all the secrets of the universe exploded in a million colors behind his eyelids. 

After the earthquake, he laid back on the grass, naked as the day he was born, arms still around you, your head pillowed on his chest. And it occurred to him that there couldn't be a higher calling, a more important mission in life, than that: being your personal pillow, your lover, your protector. 

"I think I've fallen for you, Arvin Russell" You confessed, softly, the first sun rays of the new day breaking over your skin. 

"I didn't" He replied, cool as a cucumber on the outside while his heart moved like a wild hummingbird inside his chest, "I used to think I had fallen from grace, but then you found me, raised me high when I thought I was sinking. You gave me my hope back. And my faith. You're all that to me: You my hope and my faith and my grace" He took a deep breath, as if the crisp morning air could give him the courage he needed to finish. 

"I wanna make an honest woman out of you, y/n" 

You chuckled,

"You know I don't believe in that stuff" 

"Humor me, then." You felt him shrug under you, "If it ain't that big of a deal, marry me" 

You lifted your head slightly, any logical reply forgotten as you met his coffee eyes, brighter and more open than you had ever seen since picking him up on the highway, all those weeks ago. 

"Ok" The breathless word hadn't even finished leaving your mouth, until his was on it again, big hands on either side of your face, holding you in place as he kissed, and sucked and nibbled your abused lips to his heart's content.

No, he didn't know it could be like this. He didn't know sinners could be angels. That children of the sun could be purer than any pious christian. That he would find glory amongst heathens. But he had. And he had found light and happiness again, against all odds, in a girl with love in her eyes and flowers in her hair, going to the land of perdition. Going to California. 


End file.
